


Timeless

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader is a mandalorian just like Din Djarin. They have feelings for each other, however never tell or admit it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Timeless

(present)   
It was the way her visor stared at him, or practically begged him to take her with him. He quickly looked over at Cara who was just astonished, surprised by the whole event that took place there. He heard the child waggling behind him. Could he trust her? He didn’t really know her but in some way he did. And how did she survive? Wasn’t she there when they attacked them? Many questions went through him and memories came back. She always spoke to him every time he got there to speak to the armorer. He nodded, slowly, not sure if he should nod. There was this feeling that came back now he saw her again. He didn’t know her but maker, he didn’t know anything except her laugh, or her giggle, or how she sprinted toward him to ask how his travels went.   
He remembered how Paz always groaned at the girl as she scurried past him. Her legs taking her somewhere fast. She wasn’t particularly a big part of his life. She was a foundling as well but younger, Paz found her and adopted her as if she was his small sister. He remembers how Paz always stayed around her, protecting her from whatever could harm her. He should remember her name. He should have asked her, and asked why she would always talk to him. Not many members talked to him, he was just like her, a foundling which made them different to the others. Paz would tell him to take her with him, keep her safe. She couldn’t go back now. He knows that. They didn’t really talk to each other, he was quite intimidated by Paz sometimes. Especially when he towered over him, standing damn close. And he once threatened him when she greeted him again. Something about hurting her, it was a long time ago.   
It was a blur those moments right after he agreed. He told her they are on the run for bounty hunters and people who want the child. A difficult task that could take many years. He sighed deeply in the chair. Flying away from the village into space. He wasn’t sure where to go yet, he would discuss it with them. He wondered if he would climb downstairs, that he would see them talking. Perhaps about him, or the kid. It was a strange situation. He weeped for IG-11 when he died, its system was indeed changed. And how the armorer told him to go, refusing to leave as well. He knew she fought with pride and doubled strength against those stormtroopers. Setting the razor in hyperspace he settled more comfortably in the chair so far it was possible. He closed his eyes behind the visor, drifting off to a light sleep. He barely slept last days. 

(past)   
“Hey.”   
He turned, looking where the voice came from. A member of his creed speeds toward him, sprinting actually. The armor is old yet shiny. The visor juggled on their head, a little bigger than supposed. It was a girl, or a woman, he couldn’t say sure what age she was.   
“Hi.”   
“Long time no see.”   
“I know.” Was all he said. He recognized her voice now. The girl Paz took with him when a village got burned down. A few years later than he got saved. He titled his helmet.   
“How are you?” Her voice was a pitch higher, it sounded enthusiastic.   
He cracked a ‘good’. Not many asked him how he was doing. The armorer did, but she took care of everyone, her role in the creed was important. Taking care of armor, beskar, and speaking to members about their accomplishments. This one, she asked out of genuine interest. He was startled, not sure how to react upon this conversation. Could he call it a conversation. She seemed to stare at him through her visor.   
“Are you good as well? He asked. Not sure if he should. He watched over her head toward where Paz stands. He knew Paz looked at him angry, or suspicious. He really didn’t want another fight with Paz. He wasn’t that skilled yet.   
“Yes, of course. Paz is going to teach me how to defend myself better. He wants me to be as strong as he is when I am fully grown up.” She babbled further. About some gossip, she even made a joke. He was breathless at how fully comfortable she was to speak to him like that. And a little nervous because Paz seemed to come closer.   
“That’s a good idea.”   
She turned slightly, seeing her brother coming over. “Oh, I should go. See you next time!” And her feet took her back, moving fast toward Paz. She punched him in the shoulder, laughing, and passed him to sprint toward other members. He couldn’t move yet, too overwhelmed with this sudden conversation from this member. Paz turned toward him, he could feel his warning stare from here. Don’t you dare he probably means to say. Din knew he wouldn’t. He can’t, not with someone so happy unlike him. 

(present)   
“Hey.”   
He woke up being disoriented until Cara motioned him to get up.   
“I fell asleep.”   
“I know.” She pulls him up. “You need food like us. Your girl made you some food.”   
“My girl?”   
She smiled at him. “Yeah, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. Well, we don’t know each other that long.”   
Not my girlfriend he thought. I don’t even remember her name. He got up, rather slow, he wanted to avoid this. He knows he can’t stay in the cockpit forever. At some point he would have to grow balls and talk about this.   
They were seated in a circle. The kid in its bed, sleeping already. She was looking at it. He knew that. It was that way of holding her helmet, tilting it sideways. He smiled at the fact her helmet fitted perfectly now. It was the same still. He wondered how she looks under there. They all already ate so he waited. He didn’t want to go back to the cockpit with his food, he wanted to stay here. Just to watch them.   
They stopped on a planet called Dantooine. Its pleasant surroundings were perfect to hide for a while and there was no population near where they hid now. Din stepped outside, ready with his blaster to check the surroundings. She ran toward him, yelling his name. He turned to see her standing behind him.   
“I want to come with you.” She simply said. Holding her own blaster in her gloved hands. He took a look at it, it was clean and new.   
“You know how to shoot?”   
“I am a mandalorian like you, not some girl in armor.”   
She scoffed, walking past him.   
“I know.” He whispered. Adoring her.   
They walked together now. Their boots make sounds in the soft earth. The forest surrounding them in complete silence he heard her breathing. It was low, easy, comforting. He missed her, he thought. Or better said, the way she always acknowledged him. As if she noticed his gaze she turned toward him.   
“Long time no see.”   
He heard her laugh.   
“How are you?” He said before she could. Her breath hitched.   
“I am fine.” She lowered her blaster. “I am glad I found you guys.”   
“I am happy too.”   
“Hard to imagine the armorer telling you that you are his dad until you find his family. How is it to have a child now?” She giggled under her beskar.  
He snorted at her question. “I couldn’t leave it behind.”   
He couldn’t see it but she smiled at this. Of course he couldn’t leave it behind, she thought. It is the way he is, too caring. Which is why she tried to talk to him every time she saw him, even thought Paz told her not to. 

(past)  
It was a few years later. She had not seen him for a long while. Being grown up meant new tasks. Difficult tasks she sometimes wanted to refuse because she wanted to be like some of the others. Who were free to go wherever they could. The older members spoke of marriage, the creed was in desperate need of new members. A marriage of love would be perfect but they kept suggesting members she wasn’t interested in. If only they ever suggested him. He was barely there, and a foundling, like her. She only knew his name because Paz once mentioned it. She knew he was a beginning bounty hunter. A good one thought, the rumors spreading across the universe were proof of that. That wasn’t the reason she tried to speak to him every time. It was the way he was with her. No judgment, and always surprised to see her again. She could imagine his smile, she loved his voice. Of course an image of how he looked under the beskar formed over the years, one that was most likely different from how he actually looks. She wishes she could see him someday, the real version of him must be so many times better than she can imagine.   
Her heart jumped in happiness recognizing him in the hall. A friend of hers was telling her gossip about something that happened at the market in the village. All she could do was stare at him. How he quickly walked through the hall, ignoring every member staring him down. She stopped breathing for a moment, deciding whether she should run after him or try to bump in him on the way out. There was only one change before he would vanish for another few months. She couldn’t sit still, her knees shaking from nervosity. Her friend tried to tell the gossip further, suddenly placing a hand on her knee. 

“What?”   
“Stop doing that.” His voice was full of annoyance.   
“I didn’t do anything.”   
“Yes, you can’t wait to see him walking here again. Just go there. Speak to him before it’s too late.” An invisible grin spread across his face. Everyone knew she was feeling something for the guy.   
“Uhm, are you sure?”  
“If you don’t I will tell him myself you like him.”   
She blushed under her helmet. She was grateful he couldn’t see it though. He probably already knows she would. However, Din? Would he understand it?   
She never told him, never, not once in all those years they quickly spoke to each other. And she could hear everything in their voices. How they aged, changed, psychically and mentally. She became less innocent, used to violence and dangers in the village. Din got used to that as well but he also got more tired, and it seemed his voice cracked when speaking. Sore, as if he had not spoken for weeks. She wanted to tell him but she never did. And she married someone else. A friend of Paz, also a member. He was kind, very kind, but nothing sparked between them. They were friends in a marriage. She did cry when he died in the fight. Alongside Paz, others. She didn’t know how she exactly escaped. Both him and Paz forced her on a ship from traders. They went to tatooine. She remembers sobbing loud, watching the village under her from a window in that ship. The traders ignored her, being happy with the credits they got for letting her on their ship. 

(present)   
“I think it is safe here.” She commented. The forest was still quiet around them while the night settled in. She heard him sighing, that familiar contented sigh he always did.   
“We better go back.” He replied. Putting his blaster back in its place.   
They walked back in silence, comfortable silence. For the first time actually that they were together like this. She smiled remembering the past. Those innocent conversations in the halls of the creed. A suggestion appeared in her mind, making her heart beat faster. No she thought, she couldn’t ask him about it. It would bring up old times. Yet, she lifted her visor, watching him moving next to her. He is there, still being himself, could she?   
“Din?”   
“Yes.” He wondered when he should ask her for her name. Would it be rude to ask it now.   
“Have you ever wondered why I spoke to you?”   
Yes but I was happy nonetheless that you did. “Sometimes.” I wish I could have the courage to tell you.   
She sighed at his response. Of course he didn’t think much of it. Yet, she couldn’t believe it completely. Let it go she muttered to herself.   
The razor crest in sight she pushed those thoughts back. Perhaps one day, she could collect enough courage to tell him how she felt.


End file.
